Made of Stone
by justagirl8225
Summary: She was one of three key factors in turning the tide of war that had raged on for centuries... A/U, Lita-centric. Also includes Raven, Beth Phoenix, Victoria, HHH and more. R&R, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine, the characters anyway and any places that you may recognize. The plot is mostly mine though. Starts with a bit of a journal entry, mostly in first POV until I get tired of it.

_We arrived to the fortress in the cloak of night, as we usually do... or at least those who had opted to travel second arrived then. I was sent ahead with the advanced team to prepare the fortress for the inevitable arrival. And since we arrived, we train and we wait. Everyone grows tired of waiting, the atmosphere has become beyond thick with tension... no one really understands why we are waiting here. We aren't sure why this place stirs up so many memories, but it seems that ever since we arrived two weeks ago; many of us have had problems sleeping, concentrating.... we become so easily distracted in spite of ourselves. Of course, we aren't ignorant to our location, full well realizing that for many of us; centuries ago, this place was home. _

_Home._

_Over the past five hundred years, I have called many places home and yet, whenever we return to this place, I can never think of it that way. Perhaps it is because it hasn't been home for years, perhaps it's because we don't visit frequently.. or perhaps, it's because this place hasn't been home since I walked amongst the living as a mere mortal. Sometimes I think it was easier back then, or at least what I can remember of it... but then again, under the protection of Lord Calaway and with the ever guiding hand of Scott.. for me, at least, home has become more a matter of company than of exact localities and buildings._

_But this place, this particular building and this particular wing... this room. It was mine._

_I remember standing on that balcony merely footsteps from this desk, the warmth on my cheek as the sun started to rise on a crisp Autumn day. I remember running through the hallways with my sisters, while our nursemaid would chastise us for not acting ladylike as we should. I remember going out for hours on end with my horse, swimming the stream on the back end of the property, having picnics with my family... I remember sneaking out of my room to meet with the peasant boy. A boy who was really the same as I, but due to my fathers oath of allegiance to Lord Calaway, he had inherited a large amount of land._

_It is because of my fathers oath that I became what I am, though according to that old gypsy woman; I was destined for this._

_Sometimes I wonder what happened to my sisters after I was taken, no one ever informed me and I never bothered to ask. Perhaps I didn't want to know or perhaps I was already trying to forget. They were my family, but at the same time... and as Scott frequently reminds me, I gained a new family. A stronger family, sometimes I think a stranger family, but I made that assessment over time. It's not like we're exactly lacking on time, being immortal and all. Even if some of us are a little bit more on the negligent side with our immortality, there is plenty of proof to the contrary, because when treated properly; accepted fully... immortality is just as much of a blessing as it is a curse._

_That was my first lesson from Scott, the night I became what I am; a vampire, in the midst of blood war between the old school of thought and the rebellion. _

With a flourish, Amy shut the leather bound journal, tucking the book away carefully in a hidden drawer of the desk. As soon as the sun set, there would be a knock at the door; perhaps one of the lackeys summoning her for another meeting... or perhaps, she would finally have an evening free to speak with Scott. Because of the new moon and the unpredictability of his nature, Lord Calaway forbid any interaction between the vampire and the werewolf guardian. It had been that way for centuries and Amy knew not to question Lord Calaway's authority, or at least not to his face... She trusted Scott more than anyone else under the House of Calaway. And that said a lot when she really thought about it, Amy part of an elite attack squad... and she had to trust her teammates every time they went out. Her relationship with Scott, however, is completely unique in the House of Calaway. A vampire with a werewolf guardian was not entirely unheard of in their circle, but Scott was more than a guardian to her … he was her mentor, her teacher, her friend... a father figure.

And as Amy would later learn, she and Scott were two of three key factors to changing the tide of the war that had raged on for centuries.


	2. Chapter 2

No matter the time of day, the grand council room is always cold... both due to it's location within the fortress and out of necessity. While we vampires do not overly mind the heat, we do function better with a cooler climate. And thus, the main common areas of the fortress; the ballrooms, meeting rooms, lounges and grand council room, are always kept chilled. Some joke that we are nothing more than ornate wine vessels, but those who have made that joke... well, suffice it to say that many are not with us this day. They are the same reckless ones who waste the gift that they have been given, the same who did not bother to hone even the most basic of survival skills. In short, they were useless to the House of Calaway and had to be dealt with accordingly. As Scott had told me long ago, there is no room for the weak in Lord Calaway's house, and so I continually give my thanks for being amongst the strongest in ranks. And as I enter the grand council room, I can already sense that I am not alone... even if it may appear that way at first glance, the shadows hide us well. I pause under the archway of the door, trying to search for one aura in particular... it has been nearly three days since the night of the new moon, certainly he should be out of isolation by now. I nearly allow myself to smile when the warmth of his aura touches mine.

"Artemis," he addresses me by my call sign, "we must speak later."

I nod, as I have much to discuss with him. "It is good to have you with us again, Raven."

The dark haired male favors me with a rare smile, "and it is good to see you, Artemis."

Some have said that I have grown too dependent on Scott, that I can not function properly without him around... they learned otherwise once, when Scott was in seclusion and did not speak again. Sometimes we kill when it is necessary and sometimes we kill because we need to.

I do not kill often unless I am under order to do so.

With the slightest inclination of his head, Scott indicates that we should take our places at the semi-circle table and I can only hope that after weeks of doing nothing; Lord Calaway will finally give the order for action. At first, I am not disappointed for with nary a sound of the heavy wooden door, we are joined by the remainder of the elite force. Black Widow, a fellow vampire, enters and sits to my right while Phoenix, a werewolf like Scott, takes up her customary seat at the end. We do not speak because it is not necessary to do so, we are all restless but we do not allow it to show. Much. Only one will make his presence known, aside from Lord Calaway of course, but the Viper has always been brash, demanding... it really is a wonder how he hasn't been killed yet. Either by the enemy or the ally.

Once the team has fully assembled, it only becomes a matter of time before an elaborate wall panel at the back of the council room shifts; and if one were not watching closely or just didn't know better, they would think that Hunter walked through walls.

"Be seated," the imposing blond vampire speaks, "Lord Calaway has gone on ahead already... but not without leaving assignments." His gaze moves first to Randy, "take your team and head south. There have been indications of an uprising, but whether or not they are influenced by the Rebellion... do not use heavy force, unless it becomes absolutely necessary."

Having received his orders, the Viper leaves, but not without a lingering glance upon me... some habits just don't die, I suppose.

"Phoenix and Widow, expand the patrols on the borders. One to take the day and one the night, as it has always been.. but with more caution. The Rebellion nips at our heels on these lands."

I begin to become impatient as Hunter hands out more orders, Scott's calming influence the only thing keeping me from bursting out of my seat and demanding to know what--

"Artemis and Raven," Hunter stands and motions towards the back wall, "come with me."

I try my hardest to not let my confusion show as Scott and I follow, soon finding ourselves in the main control room of the fortress. An elaborate map hangs on one wall, various colored push pins indicating our strongholds and the pockets of the Rebellion.

"There is trouble on the horizon, more so than usual... Lord Calaway can feel it but he will not speak further of it until he has more information. This time, it is too important to merely rely on instincts. We must have facts, proof..." Hunter turns to face us both, "while he conducts his own investigations in Spain, I will go to England. Lord Calaway trusts Copeland to run things in his stead." At this he pauses and you can see in Hunter's eyes that he does not fully approve of that decision. "I will need you both to return to Tokyo. Lord Calaway suspects that the Rebellion is in the midst of recruiting again but he is not sure where."

Scott eyes him carefully, "and do we take prisoners?"

Hunter shakes his head, "no prisoners. No hostages, no bargaining chips." He turns back to face the map, "you leave in three days time, utilize this time to replenish your stock and train... and I would also advise a visit to the armory and the laboratories as they may have a few new toys for you both to play with." The hesitance in his voice makes us both anxious, "travel by day, rest by night. Lord Calaway wishes for you to take the long way, then rendezvous with one of our outposts in China. It should go without saying that all standard precautionary measures should be taken."

Scott clears his throat, "aside from the obvious with our physical abilities... why would Lord Calaway assign this to only two? I only question because, as indicated by the records of the House, a mission of this magnitude would normally fall to several teams of three. One to handle the first stage, one to handle the second and another to handle the reconnaissance."

Hunter allows the slightest of smiles, "I voiced the same question to Lord Calaway and he is under the full belief that the two of you are sufficient enough to handle this... and as past records have indicated, you work better as a team of two." And then he frowns, "we also do not have the resources to send a larger team for this mission. While the Rebellion may have no qualms about recruiting openly, Lord Calaway has always disapproved of such methods."

"And though times may change," I finally speak, "it is not as though we can set up an informational booth at a job fair..."

"Correct," Hunter concurs with a genuine smile, "Lord Calaway and myself also believe that the two of you will handle whatever situations you may come across with the utmost... care and precision." His expressions sobers once more, "until we have other matters under control, support will be minimal at best."

Scott nods swiftly and I mirror the action, our posture straightening as we wait to be dismissed.

"One more thing," Hunter nearly winces as he takes in our expressions, "before you leave, there is to be a grand ball.. Lady Stephanie has ordered for it, not I, I do assure you of that. It is mandatory attendance for the House of Calaway, otherwise I would have attempted to send you on your mission early."

There is more that Hunter is not willing to say, both Scott and I can sense it. But before either one of us can probe further, he shuts off all possible forms of communication, dismissing us then with a flick of his wrist. Something big is going to happen very soon, but whether the outcome is for the better or the worse... well, that remains to be seen.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Any place, person or thing that you may recognize does not belong to me. I merely lay claim to the plot and any OC's that may appear. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from this work of fiction.


End file.
